<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Games and cuddles by Sinful_sinnoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502155">Games and cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_sinnoh/pseuds/Sinful_sinnoh'>Sinful_sinnoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, gamer gf, i am in rarepair hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_sinnoh/pseuds/Sinful_sinnoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's kind of nice watching you play."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Games and cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What did you say that was called again?" Maki asked, peering over Chiaki's shoulder.</p><p>"Ah!" Chiaki jumped slightly, having forgotten that Maki was watching. "Animal Crossing. Wanna play?"</p><p>"No. I just want to watch." Maki wrapped her arms around Chiaki's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. "It's kind of nice watching you play." </p><p>Maki's voice was muffled, and Chiaki giggled, savouring the sight of her usually-stoic girlfriend currently snuggling into her. She set aside her game and ran her fingers through Maki's silky hair. Maki let out a content sigh.</p><p>"I love you, you know."</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhhhh i've never written a drabble before so feedback would be super appreciated 🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>